Just a Glimpse
by Shouting-at-the-Sky
Summary: I just saw a glimpse of him, that Doctor man, with his majestic brown coat and wicked hair. When you're someone like me, just one glimpse could be the best part of your whole life.


My life way pretty easy, my family did everything for me. They cooked me food, made my bed, cleaned my room and even bathed me sometimes. I usually stayed in bed, except for the usual walks outside that my mom considered 'exercise.'

Even though I was 14, I didn't go to school. I sighed every time I saw my older sister leave the apartment. My mom would always say that people like me didn't have to go to school. I usually wouldn't argue, I just watched out the window with sorrow as my sister left then went back to bed.

But today wasn't a boring old school day. It was Saturday, which meant that my sister would be home for the next two days. I would usually try to convince her to play a game with me or we could go for a walk down the street, but she was seventeen and wasn't childish like I was. Weekends were the times when she curled up in her sweatpants on the couch to watch her favorite T.V show.

It was called 'Doctor Who', which was confusing because his name was The Doctor not Doctor Who. I used to not like it, the plots were a little too lengthy and the man changing all the time was weird. I asked my sister why he kept changing but she just turned away without answering me. She probably though I was too stupid to comprehend because I didn't go to school. I did start liking it...after awhile. I guess sitting through all the episodes got you used to it. I came so addicted that when I heard the theme song playing from across the apartment I would run and hop on the couch next to my sister.

I like this Doctor man because he could roam the worlds and stars and planets, free to do whatever he liked. He even got to go to school a couple time. I guess I could say I was pretty jealous of him. I couldn't leave the backyard without my mother or sister following quickly behind me.

Today, we were watching my favorite episode. This was really special because I never got to pick which one we were watching, my sister always did that. It was the one where they were in the school with the chips, which looked a lot like french fries. I liked it because I had never seen the inside of a school before so I received an image to fill my dreams. I also liked it because it had the Doctor with the cool hair and the long jacket. I would be too short to wear a jacket like that, but I wish I could.

When the show was over, my mom and my sister had a conversation about my sister needing to get out more. I wish she would have a conversation like that with me. I was about to go back into bed until I heard my mom say,

"Bring your sister with you." I got very excited because usually only my mom comes outside with me. I ran up to my sister. She guided me to the bottom floor and we walked outside, the cool breeze hitting my face.

This walk wasn't like my usual 'exercise' walks, my sister took me all the way into town. We lived off of an urban area and many people walked the streets. Usually my mom wouldn't take me this far into civilization, but my sister took me into the town, which I remembered by the few car rides I had taken through it.

We stopped at a sign that said 'crosswalk', which I guess we had to used to cross the street. I took the time to take in my view. It was hard to see over all the people because I was so short. It was busy with tall buildings and moving cars and busy people trying to get places. I loved looking at the large signs and smelling the smells of some unknown meat. But their was something in particular that caught my eye.

A tall skinny man in a long brown coat stopped at the crosswalk next to me. I looked up to a familiar face. It was the Doctor man from the T.V.! I tried to get my sisters attention by saying,

"Jess! Jess! Look, It's The Doctor!" She must not have heard me over the crowds or was just ignoring me as usual. The Doctor took notice of me, and leaned over to get a better view of my face. He patted me on the head and said,

"Hello little girl." with a warm tone in his voice. I looked up and said,

"I am not little, I am fourteen." He smiled back. He looked like he was going to answer, but the little man in the crosswalk sign showed up and my sister gave me a little tug.

"Hurry up!" She said, "And will you stop barking, stupid dog." I turned around and The Doctor was gone. I had gotten just a glimpse.

**A.N- Let me know how you guys liked this, and if you want me to continue doing short stories like this. Please review!**


End file.
